Ganar o Perder
by VANESA KOU
Summary: Minako Aino es la hija de dos grandes empresarios, Todo parece indicar que ella debe seguir los pasos de sus padres, Pero ella tiene otros planes y deseos que siempre ha tratado de ignorar hasta que conoce a Yaten Kou


"capitulo 1: fELICES 16?

Minako Aino se encuentra en su recamara alistandose para ir al temprano y espera llegar a tiempo a clases este dia que no es como cualquier celebra su cumpleañosy como toda chica de preparatoria, espera que hoy sea un dia bastante especial...talvez sus padres, Jedite Aino y Setsuna Meioh le den alguna sorpresa por ser hoy un dia tan especial... despues de todo,no todos los años se cumplen 16 años.  
Mina se dirige al comedor donde sus padres estan alistandose para salir a trabajar y al verla la saludan como todas las mañanas -Vaya! veo que aun no te vas?- dice Jedite.  
-Buenos dias, papa-saluda Mina- Hola ma .  
dice a continuacion ...  
Mina y Setsuna siempre han tenido una mejor relacion entre ellas que con Jedite.  
-No le hables asi a la niña, Jedite... Hola cielo -dice a cotinuacion abrazando a Mina.  
-Papa...- comienza Mina - sabes question dia es hoy?  
-Jueves, Por que? - Responde irritado- Sestuna, se hace tarde! qur clase de preguntas son esas niña?  
-Hoy es mi cumpleaños!-dice ella con el dolor teñido en su voz- En fin, nos vemos mama...ten un buen dia"span class="_3oh- _58nk" style="user-select: text; font-family: inherit;"capitulo 1 Minako Aino se encuentra en su recamara alistandose para ir al temprano y espera llegar a tiempo a clases .Este dia que no es como cualquier celebra su cumpleaños y como toda chica de preparatoria, espera que hoy sea un dia bastante especial...talvez sus padres, Jedite Aino y Setsuna Meioh le den alguna sorpresa por ser hoy un dia tan especial... despues de todo,no todos los años se cumplen 16 años. Mina se dirige al comedor donde sus padres estan alistandose para salir a trabajar y al verla la saludan como todas las mañanas -Vaya! veo que aun no te vas?- dice Jedite. -Buenos dias, papa-saluda Mina- Hola ma . dice a continuacion ... Mina y Setsuna siempre han tenido una mejor relacion entre ellas que con Jedite. -No le hables asi a la niña, Jedite... Hola cielo -dice a cotinuacion abrazando a Mina. -Papa...- comienza Mina - sabes que dia es hoy? -Jueves, Por que? - Responde irritado- Sestuna, se hace tarde! quEclase de preguntas son esas niña? -Hoy es mi cumpleaños!-dice ella con el dolor teñido en su voz- En fin, nos vemos mama...ten un buen dia

"Mina sale de su casa y se va caminando lentamente... pensando.. siempre pensando... Por que su papa se porta tan indiferente? nunca la escucha.. ella siempre ha sido una niña bien.. no falta a clases, no va mal en el colegio y siempre ha obedecido a sus papas y a sus hermanos...  
Sus hermanos... Andrew y Darien... ambos mayores que ella y ambos han tratado muy a su modo de reemplazar ese cariño paternal que tanta falta le hace.  
-aaahhhh- suspiro- Serena!Serena!- llama de repente al ver a su amiga, la que siempre llega tarde a clases.  
"-Hola Mina! Feliz cumpleaños! -le dice alegremente mientras la abraza

-Gracias amiga!, dime, quieres que vayamos a algun lado hoy? -pregunta esperanzada- Mis padres estaran trabajando hasta tarde como siempre y pues mis hermanos me han dicho que como a Papa no le gustan las distracciones en dias de escuela, nuestros planes de celebrar mi dia seran pospuestos hasta el Sabado... que dices? vamos al cine y a tomar un helado?

-Doble?-dice Serena  
"-claro!-responde Minako con mucha legria ya que sabe lo mucho que le gustan los dulces a su mejor amiga  
-De acuerdo!- grita alegremente Serena- pero... es tu cumpleaños y yo deberia ser la que te invite...

-No te preocupes, amiga, creeme que me basta con una tarde en laque pueda ser yo ... tal vez podriamos decirles a las demas... no crees?  
-Mmmmm!entonces, sera una ida al karaoke! hace mucho que no te oigo cantar, Minako-Serena dice esto ultimo en tono de regaño; Y con mucha razon, ya que Mina posee un talento muy especial.. Ella es dueña de una hermosa voz y ella sabe que si tiene suerte y el coraje suficiente, algun dia el mundo sabra de Minako Aino Meioh."


End file.
